


Because He Knew

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glimpse of saving Saavik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



Because he knew to be there, Saavik was 'caught' at a much younger age.

He was an old man, nearing the end of his life, but this was both logic and emotion in one. Saavik would have a better life in this world. So would the rest of the Romulans and Romulan hybrids on Hellguard.

Vulcan needed the children.

He needed to make at least one life right in this world he had inadvertently made.

McCoy would have cast the sentiment card, and Kirk would have smiled quietly, knowing the complexity of the meaning behind the decision.

Spock Prime found a warmth in watching her grow strong under his guiding hand, and knew that it was the only decision he could have made.


End file.
